My Number One
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: Poor Prussia wants someone to love. Prussia x OC


**A/N: The first-ever commission I ever did. OAO I really do hope that I can get more in the future. That would be wonderful~**

**Lucy Ross is © to Ota-Su (on Quizilla and deviantART); Prussia/Gilbert ****Beilschmidt**, America/Alfred Jones, and Germany/Ludwig, are © to Himaruya Hidekazu's Hetalia: Axis Powers; Story is © to moi~

* * *

**Part 1**

"A man is already halfway in love with any woman who listens to him." – Brendan Francis

The echoes of loud, obnoxious laughter rang throughout the dimly lit tavern. No one seemed to notice, for it was the usual noise that could be heard in such a building. A pair sat at the counter, quaffing down some ale.

"An' BAM!" An intoxicated Gilbert pumped his fists in the air as he imitated the bitter defeat of a fallen country. "He went flyin' 'n one shot! The bastard din't stand a chance against me!"

His drinking buddy Lucy snickered in amusement as she sipped her beer. "Duh! Of course he couldn't stand a chance against ya! You're way too strong for 'im!"

Gilbert beamed smugly, his hands on his broad hips. "'Course I am! I'm too awesome!" He rose his glass to the bartender, demanding another drink.

Lucy frowned and slapped her hand to her forehead. "Gilbert…haven't you had enough drinks? You're gonna get a hangover…"

The blonde chugged down his drink in a matter of seconds, letting out a light belch. "Hell no! Why should I stop now?"

She was taken aback for a second but then she rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disappointment. "Fine with me. Don't start cryin' when you're throwin' up on the way home."

"Tch. Yeah, yeah, whatever."

As they trudged home, Lucy's mind began to drift away into its own little world, ignoring Gilbert's bragging of winning another battle. Her thoughts occupied themselves with friends and Lucy wondered about their well-beings until she heard a strange noise behind her.

Gilbert had thrown up on the sidewalk and was now complaining of a massive hangover. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued walking ahead.

"What did I tell ya 'bout drinkin' too much?"

He stood up, angrily stumbling after her. "Hey! Don't leave me behind!"

She grinned stuck her tongue out. "No way! You're walkin' home on your own~"

The morning after, Lucy woke up early to run around town since Alfred had asked her to run some errands for him, on top of her own. Knowing that she would be out for most of the day, she packed herself a lunch to carry along.

Her cerulean eyes scanned the list of items her brother had asked her to pick up.

"Now, let's see… Alfred said he wanted me to pick up some hamburger meat, soda…-"

She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings until she collided with a hard wall. Lucy looked up, about to cuss the person out, until she realized it was her friend Ludwig.

"You okay?" The blonde man asked, lending her a hand.

Lucy grunted and accepted his hand. "I'm fine, thanks. So, I guess your arm his completely healed?"

He shook his head and muttered while showing her his injured arm, "No, it's still needs some time to heal," before looking away in embarrassment, "Italy took care of me most of the time."

The brunette girl snickered unconsciously. "How nice… It's as if you two are husband and wife or something."

At that moment, Ludwig's cheeks turned red as he growled lowly. "Don't say weird things like that; it's really embarrassing."

"It was just a joke," She teased, still laughing until she heard a sudden grumble from her stomach. "I guess I need to eat something." She turned to Ludwig and held up her lunchbox. "Wanna have lunch with me?"

"Uh…sure."

~ ღ ~

**Part 2**

"Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment." - Unknown

It was that same morning when Gilbert was taking a walk around town. He had secretly wanted to meet with Lucy some time that day.

For the first time in his life, he had felt comfortable around a girl and wanted to be around her more; he felt good that he could brag about his battles to Lucy and could laugh at her wisecracks. Her smile always lit up his spirits and made him even crazier than usual.

I wonder what I can brag about to Lucy now… He contemplated, dismissing the fact that he was blushing. A smug grin then spread across his face just anticipating the smile on her face. I'm sure she would be impressed with me now matter who I win against~

Gilbert rushed down the sidewalk, searching the area for the light brown-haired woman. But the scene his eyes caught shifted his mood in a heartbeat:

Ludwig, his brother, and his own crush Lucy were sitting together enjoying lunch…and Lucy was feeding him a piece of pound cake. From a distance, they looked to be a picturesque couple instead of good friends.

Rushing over, Gilbert knocked the fork out of Lucy's hands. The cake fell to the ground, now spoiled and dirty.

A pissed off Lucy didn't waste any time smacking Gilbert upside the heat. "What the hell was that for, you moron?"

To her surprise, the silvery-blonde man grumbled under his breath before storming off. Lucy, now offended even further, scoffed and stomped off in the other direction…leaving poor Ludwig on the bench by himself.

"…I'm alone…"

Once she came home, Lucy locked herself in her room, curled up in her bed and cuddling her pillow to her chest. The door to the house opened and she heard a loud "I'm home!" from Alfred downstairs. She stood up and trudged down the stairs to greet her brother.

"Hey… Welcome home."

Alfred ignored her monotonous voice and pumped his fist into the air with excitement. "Lucy! You'll never guess what we're going to be doing on Saturday!"

He beamed stupidly, not waiting for her answer, as he continued, "I, the hero, am taking England to his first baseball game! You, Ludwig, and Gilbert are invited!"

Lucy's heart skipped a beat when she heard his words, almost at the brink of fainting. Gilbert was the last person she wanted to see.

"Who the hell gave you the authority to tell me where I have to go?" She questioned angrily, gritting her teeth. "I don't want to go anywhere with Gilbert."

Again, her anger was dismissed by her older brother as he smirked. "Don't be silly, Lucy! It's obvious that you like Gilbert~"

Her cheeks turned slightly red but she scoffed to hide her true feelings. "Hmph. I could care less about that bastard."

"Oh? Did you two have a fight~?"

"Shut up! It's none of your business!"

"Oh, but it is my business~!" Alfred chuckled to himself. "Because I'm the hero, I will make sure the two of you have a romantic time together!"

He skipped off, taking no heed to her death threats and protests. Lucy could decide whether to pursue and strangle him or sink to the floor. Something told her that things would not go well…

Screams from the loud crowd of baseball fans could be heard from miles away as the two teams fought to win home runs. Alfred was among them, screaming and cheering at the top of his lungs. Arthur sat in his seat, the usual pout on his gentlemanly face.

"There's too much noise, Alfred. Can we go home or to a bar? I'm already bored."

His words fell on deaf ears, unfortunately, and, feeling dejected, Arthur mumbled angrily to himself as he remained in his seat.

Lucy stood next to her brother and cheered loudly while Ludwig and Gilbert watched her. Gilbert glared daggers at his brother.

"Tch. I bet you two are happy together."

Ludwig looked over at Gilbert, raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Gilbert shook his head and leaned back in his seat, his hands supporting his head. "Nothing… Forget what I said."

He racked his brain, trying to figure out what made Lucy so attracted to Ludwig. Perhaps it was his manly way of speaking? Or maybe she liked the fact that he didn't fight as much… It annoyed him to the point of going insane; he couldn't stand the fact of losing her to his own brother.

After the game, the five headed to a nearby bar to grab some drinks. Arthur had been dragged off to another table by Alfred while Lucy, Ludwig, and Gilbert took seats at the counter.

Lucy looked over at the pouting Gilbert and shrugged as she ordered a mug of beer. She turned to Ludwig and with a smile, she asked, "So, did you like the game?"

Ludwig looked from his lager to her. "It was all right. I didn't know there were so many fans of baseball."

"Nah, that can't compare to football or even soccer! Those two are the most popular sports; baseball pretty much comes in third."

"Do I come in third when it comes to relationships?"

The blonde looked over at Gilbert who looked as if he was about to break his glass. She glared and turned her head.

"You come in last place when it comes to my list of important people."

"What?"

"You heard me, moron! You come in last!"

Gilbert, half-drunk, stood up and in her face. "Why the hell do I have to come in last place? Is Ludwig really that good of a guy for you?"

Lucy stood up, pushing him away from her face, and placing her hands on her hips. "What is that supposed to mean? Why the hell do you care so much?"

"Maybe I just want you to think of me as your number one and only! Did you replace me with Ludwig because he's more interesting?"

Her eyes widened, almost dropping her glass, before moving close and slapping Gilbert upside the head. "Of course not! Why would I think that?"

He opened his mouth to argue back until she kissed him lightly on the cheek. She smirked at his surprised face and took another sip of her beer.

"You're so clueless! Let's go home. It's getting late."

Shooting back up, he offered his arm to her. "Yeah! But I'll be the one to walk you home~"

Lucy giggled, walking away with him. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Ludwig quietly watched as the two left, and then looked back to see if Arthur and Alfred were still there. To his surprise…they were gone as well.

"…I'm alone again…"


End file.
